


VISITA DE NAVIDAD

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Armpit Kink, Bi-Curiosity, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Curiosity, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dick Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Not Wearing Underwear, Object Penetration, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shower Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Urine, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Watersports, mature - Freeform, pissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADARyan tiene el matrimonio perfecto: una mujer bien pagada y guapa que es pedagoga y una hija pequeña; sin embargo se ve seducido y confundido cuando su sobrino Tom llega de visita a su casa a mediados de diciembre para pasar las fiestas. Con eso Ryan despierta su curiosidad y homosexualidad por poseer al sobrino que duerme en la cama de al lado, sobre todo luego de ver como se masturbaba en la ducha de su propio baño.
Relationships: Spider-Man / Deadpool, Spiderman/ Deadpool, Tom Holland/Ryan Reynolds
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

FACEBOOK

Para muchos la navidad es una de la épocas más esperadas, mientras que para otros es la más odiada, otros pasan por alto esta fecha. Mi esposa por su lado es de aquellas fanáticas que si por ella fuera pusiera el árbol a finales de Agosto, pero allí está el resto de la familia para decirle que los adornos y el árbol solo acumularían polvo de ahí hasta el 25 de diciembre, entonces decide no ponerlos.

He tenido buenos recuerdos de navidad y he visto como mis obsequios han ido pasando de juguetes, a ropa, a billeteras y cheques y ahora regalos de mi para mi hijita, quien ya tiene 5 años. Bueno. He crecido y madurado como hombre y padre de familia. Supongo que es parte natural de la vida y por la cual todos vamos a pasar. Sería raro tener 34 y seguir recibiendo una nave de legos y un pack de juegos para la playa. Ahora soy yo quien las compra para mi hija y paso horas envolviendo los regalos para ponerlos bajo el árbol. Vaya coñazo.

Ahora, estando cómodo en el sillón y comiendo galletas, escribo esto en mi laptop porque toda esta época hace que recuerde un gran acontecimiento, que ocurrió el año pasado, más o menos por esta misma fecha, pero para empezar para los que no me conocen me presentare, mi nombre es Ryan Reynolds, mido 1.72 mts, contextura gruesa, mi cuerpo está bien trabajado hasta donde creo yo, lo que más me gusta de mi cuerpo es mi pecho, abdomen no tan marcado pero si definido y el vello que tengo en las axilas y el pecho, es muy fino y suave, tengo cabello castaño corto y ojos de perrito y de color oscuro y mi color de piel está algo quemada por el sol, y bueno, en base a mi intimidad, mi verga mide en su mejor momento 22 cm, y de gruesa son 6 cm de diámetro, y habiendo estado con Tom, ahora me considero soy bisexual. Así soy. Pero bueno, eso mi mujer no lo sabe y es un secreto. Pero antes de conocerla si tuve mis rollos con chicos, sobre todo a los que le ganaba por mucho en años.

Si quieres la dirección de mi casa no hay perdida, el bus te deja cerca en un vecindario muy lindo, de esos que tiene arboles de cerezo sin flores por la época y en donde los vecinos tiran y gastan luz en focos de navidad para adornar sus césped. Mi casa: la última.

Como les conté al comienzo esta historia sucedió para una navidad, la pasada, pues yo tenía 33 años, y un sobrino mío, el hijo de mi hermana favorita , llegó a mi casa, invitado por mi mujer para que pasara la navidad con nosotros, total a mí la noticia no me conmocionaba mucho, ya que yo tenía planes con mis amigos y no me iba a aburrir para tratar de cuidar al invitado, pues la verdad a mi sobrino no lo veía hacia como dos años, y a pesar de eso ya sabía que había cambiado por las fotos que veía de vez en cuando en su perfil de Facebook.

Cuando el llego yo no estaba en la casa, así que cuando yo llegue de ver un partido con mis amigos, mi mujer me dijo que fuera a saludar a Tom, mi sobrino, y justo eso hice, ya que de paso él estaba en el cuarto que le habíamos arreglado para él. Las cosas con Tom nunca fueron ni malas ni buena, simplemente era el sobrino flaco que comía mucho y que no engordaba y yo era el tío que se ponía a los costados de la foto y hacia alguna mueca mientras tenía a su hija en brazos ya su mujer a un lado. Ah, y Tom se llevaba las sobras para tener que comer al día siguiente y ahorrarse la molestia de encender la maldita estufa. Así que el venia la cena del 24 con una bolsa de regalo que mantenía una esfera de navidad y se iba el 25 cargado de regalos y comida y dulces.

Eso se llama ser pilas.

Justo cuando entré él estaba recostado sobre su cama, así que fui a saludarlo normalmente, y me tropecé, por lo cual caí encima de él, y lo pude sentir todito, cosa que a mí me excito muchísimo, pero que a la vez me sonroje, e igual mi sobrino, porque lo primero que note era que había ido al gimnasio durante todo este tiempo, que olía mejor y que su madures lo hacía alguien misterioso pero abierto, y que había mejorado muchísimo en rostro y cuerpo así tan cerca podía oler el desodorante de su piel, el gel seco de su cabello y veía los poros en su nariz y los bigotes afeitados a ras.

En realidad él tiene doce menos que yo así que para esa época tenía 32 años siento yo más alto que él y hasta el momento, y por lo que pude sentir cuando caí encima de él, que tenía buen cuerpo, y un buen paquete, ojos café claro, una sonrisa perfecta, una nariz perfecta y un cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado y totalmente peinado a mano, pero lo siguiente que hicimos fue reírnos y comenzamos a hablar acerca de nuestras vidas, y de lo que había pasado en estos dos años que no nos habíamos visto, y el día transcurrió dentro de los parámetros normales.


	2. ME ACOMODÉ EL BÓXER DANDOLE LA ESPALDA

Me contó de sus estudios actuales de postgrado y de cómo poco a poco sr había ido interesando en la jardinería, mientras yo le había dicho que había ido vestido de bombero a la presentación de “mi papa trabaja de”, de mi hija en la kínder garden.  
Ya cuando llegó la noche, a mi sobrino le tocaba dormir en su cuarto, pues no lo iban a poner a dormir con mi hermana o mi mujer ya que no disponíamos que más de dos habitaciones, así que preparamos su cama, bueno, y todo para que Tom pudiera dormir mejor. Y al lado, un camastro en donde dormiría yo para hacerle algo de compañía y que se sintiera aún más cómodo.   
Yo mismo le tendí la cama y le di dos de mis almohadas, mi mujer trajo un edredón y también una lámpara de noche y un juego de mesa.   
Charlamos un poco más y él de su maleta sacó una botella de whisky de aquella marca costosa y con etiqueta.   
─¿Pero qué carajos haces?─ le dije asombrado y cerrando la puerta para voltear y verlo firmemente.   
─Tadahhh─ dijo con una sonrisa de comercial mientras levantaba la botella.  
─¿De dónde sacaste eso?─ le pregunté acercándome y reconociendo la botella –Te la has robado de la cocina, Tom. Ni siquiera esperas a que sea noche buena para poder beber o al día siguiente para que te lleves lo que ha quedado.   
─Error tío Ryan─ me dijo sonriendo –Me la dio tu mujer porque soy chico más guay que hay en el planeta y por ende el mejor casi tío de tu hija, o algo así. Resulta que le enseñe a dibujar a tu pequeña y pues ella se enterneció y a tu mujer le pareció bueno darme la botella. Además dijo que era lo mejor ya que no me había dado nada en mi cumpleaños pasado.   
Bueno y como ya era hora de dormir, me comencé a desvestir sacándome la camiseta y luego el pantalón corto ya que yo estaba acostumbrado a dormir en bóxer, aproveche cuando salió Tom del cuarto al baño diciendo que iba a mear, para quitarme la ropa y acostarme en la cama, y que así no pudiera verme, pues a pesar de todo me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero justo me estaba quitando el pantalón y entró Tom, yo tenía un bóxer de color azul, muy ajustado, que dejaba ver todo mi paquete y mi culo maduro y varonil, y lo único que dijo fue que no pensaba que yo me estuviera cambiando, aunque yo lo mire a los ojos y me estaba mirando fijamente el bulto, yo pasando por todos los colores, lo superé y solo le dije que no había problemas que era mi sobrino y que no había problema, además que iba a pasar mucho tiempo en la casa y que algún otro día me hubiera podido ver así.  
Aquello pareció calmar a Tom, quien cerró la puerta y se estiró un poco. Se puso de puntilla y levantó sus brazos. Luego tocó la puntas de sus pies y después giro su torso de izquierda a derecha.   
Me miró y besó su brazo.   
Yo me reí y me acomodé el bóxer dándole la espalda.   
Le dije que más bien olvidáramos todo lo que había pasado y que por que no mejor él se cambiaba para dormir, la idea mía era verlo en ropa interior, para lo cual le dije que no necesitaba mucha ropa para dormir, pues no hacia frió en la noche, pero el insistió en dormir con ropa y se durmió con una pantaloneta y una camiseta sin mangas con el logo de spiderman, que se colocó en el baño, así que no pude ver nada, aparte de unas piernas sin vello y bien trabajadas al igual que sus brazos, lo cual fue suficiente para excitarme.  
Lo sé. Es mi casa. En el piso de arriba está mi mujer. Y yo estoy con mi sobrino. Pero Joder... Es muy atractivo y tiene un cuerpo muy bien esculpido. Pero lo que más me atrae de Tom es su forma de ser y su olor dulzón que impregna todo lo que toca   
Esa noche de solo pensar que estaba frente a un chico muy guapo, y no poder hacer nada, no solo me calentaba y ponía mi mente a trabajar, sino que me dejaba cachondo con ganas de hacer algo y poner algún plan en movimiento para acercarme a él un poco más.   
Con la luz apagada nos pusimos cómodos y cuando estábamos acostados y después de ver un poco de televisión comenzamos a hablar de bobadas, pero en cierto momento la conversación se tornó un poco caliente, por que Tom me miro y dijo:  
─Parece que vas mucho al gimnasio, pero tranquilo. Lo digo en buen plan. Muy buen cuerpo tío Ryan.


	3. MASTURBACIÓN EN EL BAÑO

Me quede viéndole y sonreí y a lo cual yo respondí ─Un poco, solo lo necesario para mantenerme en forma y poder hacer algún levante. Pero tú no te quedas atrás. Has dejado de ser un niño para tener ya el cuerpo te dodo un hombrecito─ le dije sonriéndole acomodándome para verle mejor ─ Si ya hasta pelito en las axilas tienes──dije y antes ello el alzó su brazo y todo sus vellos   
─ Ajam. Me gustan.   
Entonces fue cuando le pregunté si él todavía era virgen, y pues claro me respondí que no, además si supiera todo lo que hago en cuanto al tema sexual de pronto me discriminaría por ser bisexual, así que ese punto no lo toque. Ahora la pegunta de rigor le tocaba a él, y su respuesta fue afirmativa, que la había perdido con una novia con la cual llevaba dos años y la quería muchísimo.  
─Menuda afortunada Tom─ le dije levantando las cejas ─ Cógetelas bien. Y como consejo... Has que te coman el culo.   
El me miro extrañado pero comenzó a reír. ─Eso ha de ser una pasada. Solo imagina. Alguien comiendo tu agujero ufff no─ dijo ya con un tono excitado.   
Después yo le dije que para él no sería muy difícil levantarse alguna novia, pues parecía que él también iba mucho al gimnasio, él lo único que dijo era que sí que iba unas cuantas veces a la semana, y la verdad es que si se le notaba. Esa noche el tema quedo ahí, y a la mañana siguiente, 24 de diciembre, cuando desperté él no estaba en el cuarto, así que pensé que ya se había ido a hacer algunas vueltas a la casa o quizá a hacer una que otra compra de último minuto, como de esas que salen cuando te das cuenta de que falta el vinagre para ponerle a la ensalada horas antes de la cena.

Así que lo primero que pensé fue en bañarme para irme con mis amigos a hacer algo, ya que con ellos había quedado en reunirme un par de horas para beber algo y hacernos una entrega de obsequios para confraternizar. En sí: chorradas.  
Así que solo aliste la ropa y la dejé encima de la cama y salí para el baño, y me pude dar cuenta que alguien estaba adentro y quien más podría ser sino mi sobrino: Tom.   
El chico si era guapo, y tenía un cuerpo delgado y bien formado. Sus abdominales y sus axilas eran ya muy varoniles, pero lo que más me gustaba de él era la línea de la columna en su espalda que llegaba hasta esos dos globos que cabían perfectos en sus nalgas.   
Así que con cuidado giré un poco la perilla de la puerta y estaba sin seguro, y lo siguiente que hice fue entrar de una forma rápida y sin hacer ruido, y justo cuando miro a la ducha estaba Tom haciéndose una paja de lo más concentrado tanto que no se dio cuenta que yo había entrado y estaba viéndolo.  
Y esta imagen nunca se ha borrado de mi cabeza pues él estaba recostado contra la pared blanca de cerámica, con el agua cayéndole por todo el pecho, bajando por su abdomen marcado y firme, tocando su verga y sus huevos, para después bajar por sus piernas y pies y perderse con el suelo. Parte del agua entraba en su boca semi abierta y la escupí a sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos cerrados y su pecho moviéndose agitadamente por el placer que se estaba dando. La verga de Tom era más grande de lo que yo pensaba pues en ese momento cuando se estaba haciendo la paja estaba muy roja con las venas irrigadas por toda su estructura y debía medir más o menos como 22 cm de larga y unos 6 cm de gruesa, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, su abdomen también estaba muy ejercitado y se notaban muchísimo los cuadritos, duro como un poco más de tiempo en correrse, y vaya que corrida fue muy abundante con su leche, pues claro es que tiene unos huevotes que pueden guardar toda esa leche y más. Puse ver como se contrajeron sus bolas y luego la descarga de semen que se limpiaba con el agua.   
Su cara al correr se era una mezcla de dolor y dulzura. Su rostro se puso rojo y apretó sus ojos para separar sus labios y gemir un poco.   
Esta imagen me excito muchísimo y no quería que Tom me viera así, pues como solo tenía el bóxer puesto, se notaba mucho mi ex citación, y joder, me había excitado viendo a mi sobrino correr se y me había calentado su imagen. Era como si hubiera hecho el mejor show en solitario porno para mí.


	4. URINARIOS

Con algo de miedo cubrí mi entrepierna y salí del baño, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del mismo Tom me vio y me llamó , no sin antes colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura, pues ya había acabado su baño, y yo hice lo mismo, para que mi erección no me delatar a.   
─ ¿Estabas aquí dentro desde hace rato? ─ me pregunto acercándose a mí y pude ver las gotas acabar en las puntas de su cabello.   
Yo levante más cejas y le mire ─ No. Solo entre a alistar e para salir y vi bañando te así que salí de inmediato. No dure más de un segundo allí dentro. ¿Por? ¿Se ha dañado el agua caliente? O ¿habías estado fumando?   
─No. Para nada... Yo no soy de esos. Pero ¿Viste algo raro?─ me pregunto nervioso y sonriendo con algo de temor.   
─No. Solo entre y salí. ¿Pasa algo?   
─Eh, bueno. Se me ha caído algo de shampoo en el suelo y creo que esta algo baboso. Si deseas puedo lavarlo, pero dime donde están las escobas.   
─Que va. Deja que yo lo limpio ahora que voy a bañarme.   
Él se tranquilizó un poco y se fue a cambiar. Pude ver su espalda a mojada y su columna musculosa. Me encantaba eso de él.  
Yo entré y solo de pensar que Tom hace nada se había estado haciendo una paja en este mismo baño me excite muchísimo y no me aguante mucho. Cerré la puerta y me agaché a lamer las baldosas y sí. Estaban babosas por el semen mal limpiado. Incluso había una poco resbalándose por la pared y también la lamí.   
Sé que eso era sucio pero solo pensaba en su rostro lleno de placer mientras lamia el piso mojado y también me hice una paja, salí y me cambié y desayune y cuando iba a salir para encontrarme con mis amigos.   
Mi mujer me dijo que por que no llevaba a mi sobrino, para que él no se aburriera en la casa solo con la niña y así fue.   
Tom se veía precioso. Su camiseta negra ajustada manchada de desodorante blanco en la base y un Jean ajustado y rasgado en una pierna. Su olor era muy limpio y juvenil. Joder. El chico estaba como quería. Cuando llegamos se lo presente a mis amigos y Tom se llevó muy bien con ellos, anduvimos dando vueltas por un centro comercial, comprando cosas, jugando en los video juegos, comiendo y riéndonos por todo, hasta cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño. 

─Voy a echar una meada. Sigan ustedes──les dije a Tom y a mis amigos.   
Y en ese momento mire a Tom quién dijo ─ Espera tío, yo también quiero orinar. 

Cuando entramos al baño no había nadie y yo me dirigí a los orinales, y mi sobrino a un cubículo. 

─ ¿Oye pero que haces? Vente a mear acá. Esos subí culos son para hacer del dos.   
─Me da vergüenza que me veas pues─ me dijo deteniéndose abriendo la puerta del cubículo.   
─Mira Tom. Yo ya te he visto el huevo esta mañana mientras te duchabas. Así que no hay nada que ocultar.   
─Pero que pervertido eres tío. Me has visto la vera y sé que la tenía parada. Me hice una paja. Lo siento.   
Y parece que lo logre convencer por que se hizo en un orinal al lado mío, y aunque Tom se notaba un poco tenso con la situación, yo no pude voltear a verlo y note que el muy disimuladamente me estaba mirando la verga.


	5. TE PILLÉ

Eso era lo que quería. Mi polla morcillona entre mis dedos. Gruesa con la cabeza púrpura y dejando salir un chorro de meado semi amarillo y acre que hacía algo de ruino de la potencia que tenía. Además de la calentura ay el olor de mis meados de hombre. Sacudí mi polla agitándola un poco mientras miraba a Tom.   
Joder. Eso era caliente.   
Jamás me había excitado mear a lado de alguien.   
Después de este pequeño encuentro en el baño, pude darme cuenta de que ahora Tom me miraba diferente, y cuando llegamos a la casa comimos, jugamos un rato en la consola, y a las 12 de la noche destapamos los regalos toda la familia, y después salimos con unos amigos de la familia a bailar y a tomar un rato, como a las 4 de la mañana estábamos de vuelta en casa y todos inmediatamente nos fuimos a dormir, ya en mi cuarto estando con Tom yo normalmente me cambie en frente de él, pues ya me había visto así y no había problema, igualmente mi sobrino se cambió en el cuarto y me dijo que la noche anterior no había tenido frió así que esta noche iba a dormir solo en bóxer.   
En ese momento muchas cosas me pasaron por la cabeza, y no solo por la de arriba.  
─Pues vale. Quédate en bóxer, no hay problema. Es más cómodo y el cuerpo se oxigena más.   
─Si he escuchado aquello. Dicen que es mejor dormir desnudos pero eso ya es mucho.   
Le mire directo a la cara quitándome. La ropa y desnuda no me hasta quedar en bóxers grises frente a él en donde sin disimulo metí mi mano dentro y acomode sin discreción mi verga un poco gorda ─ Pues si vos quieres s dormir en bolas yo no tengo problema. Yo ya he visto tu polla y vos... Vos has visto la mía.   
─Pues te cargas una buena verga tío Ryan.   
─Gracias Tom─ le dije riendo.  
Esa noche sentí que mis bóxers estaban más apretados de lo normal y como todos me marcaban mucho el paquete, supe que este era el indicado para morbosear a Tom. Además estaba casi erecto por la visión que estaba teniendo, Tom se había despojado de su ropa y estaba en un bóxer negro igual que el mío y que le marcaba muy bien su verga. Estaba haciendo algo de yoga a pesar de que estaba algo ebrio y sobretodo se estiraba y se ponía en pose de perrito y luego se encorvaba.   
Su culo tenía un tamaño justo para mis manos.   
Aparte esos pensamientos de mi cabeza sin embargo volvieron a ver el poco vello de sus axilas.   
Quería lamerlas y poseer a Tom   
En ese instante pude ver muy bien a mi sobrino y la verdad estaba muy bueno, porque además de la bailada había quedado un poco cansado y tenía sudor por todo su cuerpo, y un olor a jovencito que inundaba todo el cuarto. Su abdomen y pecho muy marcado y con un vello muy claro, rizado y espeso en algunas partes del cuerpo, e incluso en las bolas, cosa que había detallado cuando lo vi en la ducha.   
Después de esto nos acostamos y yo estaba súper caliente, así que comencé a masturbarme, cosa que mi Tom notó.   
─Oye tío, pues la verdad si deseas puedes irte con tu mujer. No tengo problema en dormir solo en el cuarto.   
─No…  
─Pero sería bueno para ti, así se te baja la calentura y te corres.   
─Eso no es posible ahora. A ella no le gusta que me acueste cerca de ella cuando he bebido alcohol  
─¿Puedo preguntarte algo tío Ryan?─ me preguntó mirándome y yo seguía masturbándome.   
Respire y solté un leve gemido para que él lo escuchara ─ Si. Tom.   
─¿Realmente entraste por accidente al baño o me estabas espiando? Por favor no me mientas. Necesito saberlo tío.   
─Yo solo entre y salí.   
Vi frustración en el rostro de Tom ─No me mientas, me di cuenta justo apenas entraste y me viste. Te gustó verme ahí masturba dome y jalándomela verga y eso me había excitado. Hice el show para ti. Y sé que lo disfrutaste. Te quedaste viéndome y yo no me quise detener. Quería que me vieras, quería sentirme observado y quería sentirme deseado.   
Y tú lo hiciste.


	6. TIO RYAN ¿TÚ ME LA QUIERES CHUPAR?

─No sé qué decirte Tom. No pienses mal de mí. De verdad... Fue intencional. Entre y te vi y me enganche... De pronto el tiempo pasó rápido y ya te estabas corriendo.   
─Mira tío, yo ya he tenido relaciones con hombres. Los hombres me dan algo que las mujeres no. Y me siento bien así. Y no hay nada de malo en fijarse en uno. No es pecado me dijo quitándose la manta de encima ─Tú tienes cierta curiosidad y la verdad a mí me gustan los hombres así... Como tú. Y has cambiado mucho.   
─Gracias Tom. Tú también has cambiado mucho.   
─Tú tienes una buena verga Tío─ me dijo ─No podía apartar la vista mientras meabas a mi lado.   
─Tú no te quedas atrás. La tienes linda.   
Tom se acomodó en su cama y se sentó un poco apoyado en sus codos ─¿Alguna vez has tenido curiosidad de chupar una?   
Me puse nervioso y solté mi verga erecta. Mire el techo y me dio algo de honestidad con el ─No lo sé. La verdad... No lo sé.   
─Ven─ me llamo bajándose el bóxer y tenía su pene semi erecto, muy rojo y brillante de presemen. ─Tócame─ me pidió. Tomo mi mano y la dirigió a sus vellos púbicos y los acaricie mientras miraba a Tom. El cerró los ojos y dirigí mi mano a su verga la cual agarre.  
Nunca en mi vida había tocado un pene y ahora se la agarra a mi sobrino Tom  
Se sentía babosa y muy caliente. Era una parte muy delicada y suave de su cuerpo.   
Tom puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y yo me re coste a él tocando su polla sintiendo como se iba haciendo más grande al punto en el que sentía que latía entre mis dedos.   
─Joder.   
─¿Te gusta tío?   
─Creo que sí... Es muy caliente y suave─ le dije acostándome a su lado y con mi mano libre le acomodé el cabello de su frente ─ Eres muy guapo Tom. Y la tienes muy buena─ dije para luego apretar su polla para que supiera que hablaba de eso.   
─Tío Ryan ¿tú me la quieres chupar?─ me pregunto y mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho. El sudor se acumuló en mis axilas y le mire dudoso. Una cosa era agarrar su verga y masturbarlo lento, otra era mamársela… Pero si tenía ganas y la curiosidad no me faltaba. ─Tío, me bañe a las seis y solo he meado un poco. Solo creo que he sudado. No es tan malo. Venga, que acabará gustándote. Oportunidades como estas no se encuentran todos los días.  
Yo no me hice el bobo y se la comencé a chupar agachándome y tocando su vientre y pude deleitar aquella deliciosa verga con un olor a joven hombre que me excito muchísimo. Su verga sabía a sudor, a su orina, a su glande, a su perfume y a pre semen. Recorrí cada centímetro de su verga y después esos huevos tan grandes y rosados que colgaban en un fino escroto, impregnados mucho mas de ese olor que me volvía loco.   
Lamí su saco y mordí su piel y metí ambas bolas en mi boca succionándolo mientras el apoyado en los codos me veía y mordía su labio inferior.   
Después comencé a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, llegando a la excitación máxima cuando olí sus axilas. Así me entretuve como por diez minutos hasta lamerlas y chupar su sudor que se había acumulado durante la noche y cuando mi sobrino me dijo que ahora cambiáramos, yo obedecía como un esclavo.   
Entonces fue cuando sentí su cálida boca que se acercaba y buscaba mis labios, para luego darme un beso que me hizo ir al cielo y devolverme, después comenzó a besar mis orejas, mi cuello, mis pecho, mis tetillas, mi abdomen, mi ombligo, para luego comerse mi verga, que en esa época era muy parecida a la de él pero más grande, morena, gruesa y con vellos recortados, no quedo ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que no fuera recorrida por su lengua, y Tom me dio a entender que no era ningún principiante en esto, porque además la chupaba muy bien, me recorría toda la verga desde la base a la punta, para después comérsela toda y luego comerse mis huevos, la verdad yo ya estaba por correrme y se lo hice saber. El succiona a toda mi verga sudada y le importaba poco si golpeaba su garganta. El. Solo la chupa a como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hasta que me acosté en la cama y me levanto las piernas para comer mi agüero.   
Joder. Que placer. Jamás me habían hecho eso y ahí estaba Tom metiendo su lengua en la raja de mi culo.   
Yo temía bajito y me sostenía de las sábanas.   
Luego volvió a mi verga y me dijo que solo me dejara llevar, que quería probar mi leche calientita, y en menos de nada él ya tenía toda mi leche en su boca.   
─Quiero probarme. Dame... ─ le dije esperando un beso. Jamás me había interesado el semen pero ahora si lo quería.   
Allí Tom me beso y me pasó mi corrida dándome un beso, esta fue la gloria, Tom besa delicioso. Lengua, labios, saliva. Y mi semen siento chupado se su boca para luego pasarlo de nuevo a la suya.


	7. PENETRACIÓN

Y en muestras de agradecimiento me volví a comer su verga. El sabor de esa verga caliente y rosada y babosa me encantaba. Tan escondido que tenía su tesorito y ahora se la estaba comiendo. Esta vez yo quería que él se corriera en mi boca, así que al tiempo que le chupaba la verga le metía un dedo por el ano, el cual estaba muy dilatado y baboso sin ningún vello, como sabiendo lo que le esperaba o buscaba, y al poco tiempo le cupieron dos dedos sin ningún esfuerzo, cuando metí el tercer dedo, el gimió cosa que me excito he hizo que yo acelerara mi chupada y lo hiciera acabar, me lleno toda la boca de leche, y eso que ya había dejado un poco de esta en el baño.  
Ahora que él ya estaba dilatado me dispuse a metérsela por el culo. La mejor parte. Quería entregarle a Tom mi última parte heterosexual para follarlo y él estaba abriéndose para mí. Mi hermoso sobrino se veía extasiado y húmedo de sudor y placer en la pequeña cama y le dije que se acostara boca arriba para poder ver su rostro y sus expresiones cuando se la metiera, y ahora era él quien obedecía como esclavo, después de que se acomodó le puse la punta de mi verga en la entrada de su ano, y se la empuje con toda la fuerza. Haciéndole chillar un momento para luego ver como su rostro solo transmitía satisfacción y placer. Aquello me alentó a comenzar el mete y saca, cada vez más rápido, y mientras lo penetraba con una mano tocaba ese abdomen tan marcado, y con la otra le hace una paja, que hacía que su cara cada vez fuera más de gozo y entrega y más o menos a los quince minutos él se corrió, llenándose todo el pecho, el abdomen y un poco de su cara con su propia leche blanca y espesa , cada vez que soltaba un chorro de leche era una contracción más que me hacía llegar al orgasmo a mí, llenándole así el culo de leche.  
Le saque la verga del ano y con la lengua le limpiaba toda su leche sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo una vez más aquel maravilloso cuerpo, y el hizo lo mismo con mi verga, exprimiéndome toda la leche que aún quedaba.   
Hablamos poco. Para ese momento eran solo gemidos, caricias, poquitos, y placer. Después le dije que ese era el mejor regalo que me habían dado de navidad, a lo que él respondió lo mismo y me dijo que yo tenía una verga fantástica, que nunca se lo habían comido con una de ese tamaño, que siempre eran vergas de 15 a 18 centímetros aproximadamente.   
─Y yo nunca había visto a alguien con un cuerpo así de trabajado, y además tu verga tampoco está nada mal, es muy parecida a la mía.  
Ese día nos dormimos y los dos con una cara de satisfacción, pero nos tuvimos que levantar temprano para bañarnos y ventilar un poco la habitación, que aún tenía ese olor tan peculiar a macho que tanto me excita a y que era producto de nuestro semen, Saliva y sudor combinados, y mi sobrino después de esa noche se amaño un poco en mi casa y decidió quedarse más de lo planeado, la verdad para mi estuvo bien, y otra cosa siempre éramos los primeros en bañarnos.  
Me acuerdo que desde entonces comencé a disfrutar más las noches en que seguía compartiendo cuarto con mi sobrino e iba a su cama a darle las buenas noches y terminaba sentado junto a él y me abrazaba como si me necesitara.  
Era especialmente cariñoso cuando había tomado alguna copa, pues se desinhibía de una manera brutal y su aliento se volvía fuerte y su sudor un poco rancio y ya en el cuarto bailaba para mí a escondidas. En esas ocasiones era cuando menos problema había para entrar en contacto con su cuerpo porque yo dormía desnudo y él entraba con la camisa sin mangas y bóxers ajustados o tangas o sin camisa, total que cuando se acurrucaba en mi pecho nuestras pieles se juntaban y él podía acariciar mi pecho velludo mientras le pasaba muy discretamente su mano por mi espalda hasta la altura de sus nalgas.


	8. OTRA VEZ

Amaba el cuerpo de Tom y sobretodo de estar con él al otro lado de la casa encerrados en un cuarto mientras mi esposa dormía al otro lado con nuestra hija. Me prometí a mí mismo que esto era aún desliz que iba en caída libre y que, si era con Tom, valía cada segundo al caer.   
No había peligro de que mi mujer entrara al cuarto, ella es pedagoga e insistía en que los niños debíamos tener una relación muy especial con el progenitor. Así que pasaba horas con nuestra hija leyendo hasta que ambas caían como un tronco y no había quien las despertara por nada del mundo. Eran rocas.   
Me acuerdo que para desearle "buenas noches" le besaba mucho en las mejillas y en el cuello, aunque mis besos eran muy breves para no despertar más sospechas y dejar la cogida solo como algo espontáneo. Recuerdo que pegaba mucho mis labios a su piel, mi bigote siempre rozaba su barbilla y su nariz, y varias veces nos besamos muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Le decía que era un chico muy lindo y que le quería mucho. El por su parte tenía mucho miedo de ser descubiertos, pero con dos seguros en la puerta eso no sería posible.   
Pero en las noches en donde Tom bebía de más se volvía un chico desinhibido y me besaba hasta los hombros y la clavícula, mientras me acariciaba el pecho.  
Ser acariciado de esa manera por mi sobrino y realizar esos juegos conmigo me hacían ver el contacto físico entre varones como algo muy natural.   
Joder. Me erecta a muy rápido hasta cuando le veía dormir al otro lado del cuarto y me calentaba como su pecho subía y bajaba, mismo pecho que se cubrió con su semen cuando yo le llene del mío por dentro.   
Los días pasaron y Tom seguía nervioso por lo que había pasado y busqué mil formas de calmarlo pero no podía. Incluso discutimos un par de veces y le pedí calma. El acababa llorando en mis brazos y diciendo que yo quería dañar a mi familia ni arruinar nada.   
Confieso que Tom se me antojaba muchísimo de nuevo y que de verdad le daba tentación acariciarlo. Aunque al principio me daba pena terminé por aceptar que el solo hecho de oler a Tom o de escuchar su voz hacia que se mi hiciera agua a la boca, y que ya sabiendo cómo podía disfrutar a un hombre, pues tenía muchas ganas de probarlo.  
Otra vez.   
Qué curioso pero creo que para pensar en un incesto no hay que sentir el menor sentimiento de culpa, y yo no me sentía culpable por desear un nuevo encuentro más íntimo con Tom, al fin y al cabo por años habíamos nuestros cuerpos en abrazos para posar en las fotos y (aunque no nos habíamos besado en la boca) nuestras muestras de cariño siempre eran muy intensas. Mi trato con él era de muy buenos familiares, muy confianzudo. Además yo había descubierto que tanto Tom como yo experimentábamos tremenda erección cuando dormitábamos acurrucados esperando ahora el 31 de diciembre.


	9. Oh tío Ryan, métemela toda dentro

Esa noche Tom y yo cenamos solos, por todos los medios traté de meter en la conversación el afecto que sentía por él y la admiración que él sentía por su forma de ser. Tan abierto, simpático, sencillo, morboso, divertido. Perfección encarnada.  
Tom se mostraba muy interesado en nuestra amistad y en la forma en la que habíamos desarrollado todo en los últimos días, y lo mejor de todo era que también externaba su simpatía por mí.   
Me desnudé como siempre y me quedé con la luz apagada, tendido en la cama, apenas semi cubierto por una sábana.  
Ya se imaginarán... calientísimo por Tom.  
Un par de minutos después cuando estaba un poco adormilado entró Tom al cuarto, sin prender la luz, y puso los seguros en la puerta. Se sentó a mi lado, me llamó suavemente y lo acerqué hacia mi pecho, para mi gozo él no se había duchado desde la mañana y traía consigo ese olor tan masculino que solo un jovencito guapo como Tom podría producir. Sudor, perfume, desodorante seco.  
Lo atraje sobre mí y lo acosté sobre mi pecho y entró en contacto con los vellos que crecían en mi amplio pecho maduro. Acaricie su cabello y me dedique a aspirar más de su olor y a sentir su suave y cálida piel. Era un jovencito perfecto de cuerpo duro.  
─Quería darte las buenas noches por ser un buen padre de familia─ dijo el besando la tetillas más cercanas a su boca.  
─Yo me siento muy orgulloso de ti y me da gusto lo bien que te estas desarrollando─ le dije, mientras obviamente aprovechaba para tocarle la espalda suave y los músculos que daban forma su columna hasta el inicio de sus nalgas por encima de toda su ropa: una pantaloneta y una camiseta desmangada. Toqué sus suaves axilas con mínima cantidad de vellos. Eran calientes y estaban suaves, además algo húmedas. Luego pasé a sus pezones erectos. Yo lo animaba a seguir diciéndole cosas como: ─Ya viste que duro tengo el abdomen, o que fuertes están mis brazos.  
No tardó en darse cuenta en la enorme erección que experimenté, y entre broma y broma, tomó mi verga con las manos y me dijo:  
─Duro estás tú Tío Ryan, pero de ahí abajo. No me cabe duda que ya estas excitándote de nuevo como siempre, joder, y se nota que estas muy duro.   
Yo sabía que había llegado el momento de jugarme el todo por el todo, calientísimo como estaba, tragué saliva. –Tom, siempre serás mi mejor sobrio y el mejor amante, mira como me pones… durísimo. Amo tu voz, tu sudor, el sabor de tu piel y la sensación de tenerte acostado conmigo─ le di varios besos en las mejillas, a la altura de las mandíbulas y en las comisuras de los labios, lo abracé fuerte y aproveché para que sus tetillas se restregaran completamente con las mías.

Qué momentos tan calientes. Sin más Tom se desvistió y únicamente conservó los calzoncillos grises y me pidió que lo dejara acomodarse bien en mi cama para que charláramos un rato. Las charlas con él eran muy interesantes, aprecia que nunca me aburriría de esperar una de sus locas respuestas y él nunca se aburría de mis preguntas. Siguió acurrucado a mi pecho pero ahora sus piernas rozaban con las mías y nos acostamos un poco de lado.  
En eso me preguntó sobre cuándo fue la última vez que mi mujer y yo habíamos tenido sexo, a lo que respondí que fue un día antes de que el llegara. Le dije que veces veíamos un pedacito de alguna película porno. Me preguntó sobre las escenas que mostraban esos videos. Yo le dije que se veían chicas y chicos lamiéndose todo el cuerpo, besándose mucho y haciendo el amor, pero que a veces había escenas solamente de mujeres u hombres disfrutándose unos a otros.

Mientras hablábamos de eso me acariciaba, cada vez más cerca de las nalgas. ─¿Podrías decirme con tus palabras, que es lo que hacen los hombres cuando están solos en esos videos porno?─ dijo con su mano pasándola más y más por mis nalgas ahora chupando mi tetilla.  
–Se chupaban el pene mutuamente o que se penetraban unos a otros.  
─¿y qué te parece eso?─ Me dijo y se me hacía gracioso tomando en cuenta que ya habíamos hecho todo eso y que me ponía inquieto.   
Guardé silencio por un momento y me dedique a sentir como era la primera persona que me tocaba las nalgas con tanta devoción –Me parece que lo único que importa es sentir placer.  
Después de unos segundos de silencio preguntó ─¿Alguna vez has tenido curiosidad por tocar a otro hombre, u otro pene que no fuera el tuyo o el mío?  
Le contesté que sí. Que jugando una vez completamente ebrio con un ex viejo amigo, había tomado su verga entre mis manos y la acaricie hasta correrse. En lugar de molestarme por tal confesión me pidió explicarle cómo lo hacía; entonces comencé a masturbarme suavecito, dejándole ver toda mi desnudez. Tomé mi polla en mis manos y bajé el prepucio y lo subí varias veces, muy lento, para que el pudiera saber lo que yo hacía.  
Tom dijo que no alcanzaba a ver –Quiero que me toques a mí─ Ni lerdo ni perezoso lo senté sobre mis piernas y comencé a tocarlo, primero muy discretamente, con muchos nervios. Pasé mis manos por su cuello, por sus axilas ahora más húmedas, por sus pezones y los estiré un poco haciendo que Tom gimiera, mientras yo me masturbaba con la mano libre.  
─¿Y tú has tenido intimidad con otros chicos? ¿Qué haces con ellos?─ le pregunté mientras se quitaba el calzoncillo que lo dejo a un lado de la cama. Lo tome y mientras le miraba comencé a oler la parte del frente y de su trasero.  
Él sonrió y puso sus manos encima de su noca y pude ver sus axilas despeinadas y el brillo de sudor en su pecho y sus abdominales. Estaba estirándose para mí. Quería que yo lo viera. –Hacemos cosas de hombre y también nos chupamos la verga.  
─Ah sí… lo supuse Tom, pero ¿Cómo? Muéstrame… ─Así que se acomodó sentándose en mi pecho y agachándose a mi verga. Su culo tan cerca de mi rostro y su verga en mi pecho.  
Comenzó a mamarme con delicia y fervor, joder, era tan bueno mamando verga. Tom sin duda podía meterse toda mi verga hasta la garganta y mi glande se sentía muy bien alojado allí dentro. Todo límite quedó rebasado cuando estiré la cabeza y clavé mi boca en medio de sus nalgas y con mi lengua llegué a su caliente ano. Tenía un sabor salado y agrio, pero era sumamente suave. Lamí y chupé su agujerito y comenzó a abrirse. Saqué sus gemidos con mi lengua metida en su ano y el sacó los míos con mi verga enterrada en su garganta. El lamia mis huevos, la parte interior de mis piernas velludas y el área cercana al ombligo. Como quedamos en posición de 69 yo tenía la oportunidad de lamerme los huevos rosas y arrugados, las nalgas suaves y sin vellos y lo más rico, meterle la lengua, toda la lengua en su culito. Hasta el fondo disfrutando del salado sabor con un dejo agrio.  
Qué delicia, sin dejar de mamarme comenzó a platicarme de las pajas que me había dedicado y del deseo que sentía por lamerme y gozarme, de las veces en que se metió sus dedos imaginando ser penetrado por mí.  
Ambos estábamos enloqueciendo, se movió y se volvió a sentar encima de mí para ensartarse con mi verga, quedamos de frente y jugamos a besarnos. Tanta conexión sentimos al estar uno dentro del otro, mis manos recorriendo su espalda arañándole un poco y haciéndole gemir contra mi lengua, y el moviendo sus nalgas sobre mi pene yendo mas profundo. Bien ensartado metí mi lengua hasta lo más profundo de la garganta de Tom, y lo hice gozar de mi bigote, y yo disfruté de sus labios carnosos, de su barba raspadita. Del sabor de su saliva y se los gemidos que yo le provocaba y que me tragaba yo mismo.  
Cogimos por horas, por mi experiencia con mi mujer sabía que había momentos en que debíamos de disminuir el ritmo para que ni Tom ni yo nos viniéramos. Eso permitió que cambiáramos varias veces de posición, siempre con el objetivo de disfrutarnos más y más.  
Yo no dejaba de cogerle, de lamerle, de besarle, y Tom no paraba de rogarme que lo apretara más y que siguiera cogiéndomelo como lo hacía con mi mujer. Me vine 2 veces, pero estaba tan caliente que no me salía de su culo, le masajeaba las nalgas, la cintura, el pecho, le chupaba sus axilas que ya estaba sin desodorante y el lamia mi pecho por encima de mis vellos y le decía que era un chico travieso.  
No perdí la oportunidad de decirle que cómo deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre. La cama se movía y los gemidos y el olor se hizo más fuerte y agrio.  
Eso me excito más, así que incrementé el ritmo, lamí con más ganas su rostro sudado y grasoso, y pasé mi lengua por su pecho y Tom me pedía que se la metiera más. Recuerdo lo que me gemía   
─Tío métemela toda, Oh tío Ryan, métemela toda dentro. Amo este dolor. Joder, que rico se siente. Follame más duro.   
Locos de deseo Tom y yo nos gozamos completamente, al mismo tiempo de que me lo cogía, lo masturbaba y me besaba, no pudo más y se vino sobre mi abdomen.  
Cuando terminamos nos quedamos un ratito acurrucados besándonos largamente en la boca, jugando con nuestras lenguas y saliva.  
Le dije a Tom que desde esa noche seríamos más amigos, que estaríamos más unidos. Le expliqué que no es malo el contacto físico entre 2 varones, sean parientes o no, siempre y cuando no haya violencia, ni algún tipo de problema. Me pidió que no platicara de esas nuevas muestras de "afecto" entre los 2 porque los prejuicios sociales hacen muy difícil explicarlas, aunque existen culturas en que los hombres adultos sostienen relaciones sexuales con los jóvenes para ayudarlos a madurar y a tener una vida satisfactoria.  
No mentía porque en varias sociedades de Oceanía sucede esto sin el menor escándalo.  
Tom sonrió y aquello quedó como un secreto que nunca más se volvió a repetir en la navidad siguiente.

FIN


End file.
